Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a glue gun, and more particularly to an activating mechanism of the glue gun.
The conventional glue gun comprises a triggering mechanism which is complicated in construction and is susceptible to failure. In addition, the triggering mechanism comprises a recovery spring which is not shielded and is therefore vulnerable to rusting and being impacted by a foreign object.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.